Mystery Sisters: The New Sisters
Mystery Sisters: The New Girls is an spin-off novel series of the popular Mystery Sisters. The series primarily traces the lives of Julie Barnes (Jewel Staite), a best-selling mystery novelist, and her older sister, Sarah (Rachel Blanchard), a homicide detective, as they solve various unusual crimes in the Orange County coastal area named Pacific Vista, on the coast of California. Detective Barnes is initially infuriated at the thought of working with a writer, let alone one who is her sister and goes to great lengths to keep her out of her way. However, the two soon start getting along better. The overarching plot of the series focused on the romance between Julie and Detective Dylan Fowler, Sarah's co-worker and rival. Premise Julie Barnes is a famous best-selling mystery novelist. Bored and suffering from writer's block, she puts her successful book series, Sydney Fisher: Fashion Detective on hold She returns home to the beach-y town of Pacific Vista to visit her police detective sister, Sarah and their father, Henry Barnes. When Sarah had to investigate a murder taking place in town, Julie begs her to help her solve the case. Julie is inspired to take both herself and her sister as her muse for Katie and Emily Bradshaw, the main sister characters of her next book series and uses her relationship with Sarah and her father's time as a policeman to force the police to let her shadow Sarah. Julie's child-like personality clashes with Sarah's more reserved and professional demeanor. However as Sarah begins to appreciate Julie's assistance in helping her catch killers, the two eventually form a sisterly bond. Their cases often deal with murders occurring within various unusual subcultures or milieus, including reality TV shows, vampire enthusiasts, a science fiction convention, and a man who claims to be a time traveler. Synopsis Sisters, Sarah Barnes, a homicide detective and Julie Barnes, a best-selling novelist, solve crimes in Pacific Vista, a seaside resort city located in southern Orange County, California. Main Characters *Sarah Barnes, a 41-year-old homicide detective for the North Valley Police Department. She is constantly clashing with her sister over everything, but she is shown to care for her and her safety. She is a divorced mother of two girls. *Julie Barnes, a 38-year-old best-selling author, who helps her sister solve crimes. She is highly impulsive and a usual thorn in her sister's side. She is a single, unmarried woman. Other Characters *Henry Barnes - Sarah and Julie's widowed father and retired policeman. He is shown to be a tad overprotective of his grown daughters, especially his oldest, who is a policewoman. He lost his wife to cancer when Sarah 14 and Julie was 11. *Captain Biggs - *Dr. Tatum Riley - Medical Examiner and Sarah and Julie's best friend. When she is not busy performing autopsies, she is a champion surfer. *Detective Dylan Fowler - Sarah's rival and Julie's on-again/-off-again love interest. Episodes , *A Crime with Two Sisters - Bored and with writer's block, famous novelist Julie Barnes returns home to Pacific Vista to visit her family. But when a Pacific Vista resident is found murdered, she teams up with her homicide detective sister, Sarah to solve the case. *Mean Girls - When Pacific Vista High's queen bee is found dead with a slit throat, the sisters believe is it due to a vendetta. *Unknown episode -